A Second Chance
by Rainbowwishes93
Summary: Six months have passed since the dreadful night at the subway station. Alexander was shattered. When a mysterious witch comes into his life, all he wishes for is a second chance with the man he gave his all too. They say time heals everything, though not in the way you might be thinking. Post COLS. All rights to characters Go to Cassandra Clare.
1. Alec and the Solo Hunt

**Author's note/ I have a few things to say. This story came to me when I read COLS. I love the series. I apologize if i have some of the Infernal Devices characters slightly OOC. I haven't read alot of them. So the plot line for that series is somewhat off. **

**Now, for This story. There will be a crossover, It wont happen probably until the third or fourth chapter, The first three are getting to know the character's emotions. With a bit of Angst in with it all. Not much, just a little. **

**The story is focused on Magnus and Alec. Because I've been a Malec Fan since book one. Alot of characters I kept out because they do not pertain to the story. There is also one OC, but she is needed. Her actions will seem extremely strange, yet she only shows up randomly about four times in the whole story. This will all explain itself.**

**This story will stay T. While I had many chances to make this for M, I decided against it. There will be swearing, kissing, and one part where sex is insinuated.**

**Well, All Rights to the characters (Except for Genevie) go to Cassandra Clare, who is wonderful for creating the cutest couple in the world.**

**I hope you enjoy! **

Six months have passed. The great war had been fought and won. Jonathan Morganstern had long since been buried in the ground, not deserving the proper Shadowhunter burial. Everything in New York has seemed to be good once more for our heroes of the world. Maryse, who finally kicked Robert out after his last affair, had decided to dedicate her time to the Clave and the Institute. Jace finally engaged to Clary, the girl he spent so long fighting for, after the Heavenly Fire dispersed from his body. Even Isabelle finally let Simon into her heart. Which he gave his, though not beating, to her as well. Everybody seemed so happy, that they overlooked the broken blue-eyed boy who threw his life to every danger he saw, just to feel something again, and the shattered High Warlock who just seemed to stop taking clients anymore, rumored to be heard crying out the Shadowhunter's name at night, when all seemed to have been in bed.

XXXXXXXX

The humid precipitation of the May weather in Brooklyn, New York hit his skin. His Shadowhunting garb clung to his skin as he gazed at the bustling streets around him. To say Alexander Lightwood was fine would be a lie to everyone who saw him. His body was slimmer, though unnoticed from anyone who didn't know him well. His eyes rimmed with black from the frightening insomnia he had ever since he left the subway six months ago. He was uncaring, numb. All he wished was to feel something once more. Something to override the hollowness in his chest, where his heart was once. Though that beating organ left with the warlock that walked away from him, a hollow, empty, cavern replaced in it's quake. The only way Alec ever felt anything was when he hunted. Which he began to do alone.

It wasn't like he wanted to be alone, he just couldn't take the pitying eyes looking at him from his sister, the infuriating attempts to get him to talk from his parabati. He turned his back to them all when he realized his wavering emotions were becoming more of a danger to the remaining few he cared about. Hearing Isabelle sob to Jace when she thought he wasn't around, nobody approached him anymore, through the snapping at the warlock's name, the screams to get out whenever they questioned whether he was fine, he was on the dangerous path that his siblings couldn't fix. The night he broke was when Clary approached him in the weapons room, his back to her and she did what Jace had warned her not . Just a gentle comforting touch on his shoulder was all she trying to do, but in return she felt the sharp slice of a blade against cheek. Time froze at that moment, the fear in her eyes, and the sickening churning in his stomach as he dropped the blade and ran. Grabbing his bag from the last hunt he bolted out the door of the institute, only to return when he knew no one was around.

Now all he did was hunt. The physical pain was more endurable than feeling of nothing, or the emotional destruction that his mind began to shut out. The more pain the demons put to his body, the less he was able to think about the abandonment of the man he gave his all to, and the family he abandoned in return. His restless mind jumped back to the rooftop of one of the many abandoned warehouses he normally perched on. The sensory going wild as he saw the sunset fall completely into the horizon. It was time to head back into his normal routine, hunt until he can barely stand, assess the damage once the sun came up, trap himself into his mind of regrets, just to go and hunt again. The forever repeating cycle of his dark, destructive path.

Alec slid of the edge, feeling the rush of falling, He did this quite often. To be able to feel that he is alive, other than the pain. Catching onto the ledge before he reached a sickening crunch of the ground, a fall of four stories would do that to anyone other than Jace. His mind rushing to the screams he was hearing in the distance. Feeling the warm sting of the cement scraping against his skin he lets go, softly landing in a roll on the ground. Running towards the sound, he saw three Ravener demons, all surrounding a corner, not being able to see what they were surrounding, but only hearing it. He pulls out a Seraph blade, whispering it's name, flaring to life as he went in for the kill.

XXXXXXXX

Genevie cries out, Her wings blocking out the demons that were closing in on her. Her dove wings, as pretty as they were, they were also her devil's mark. The mark that proved her as a Child of Lilith. Between cries for help, her only block between her and the creatures of dark were her wings and the slight ward she hastily put up, being caught of guard with nothing to defend herself with. She curled into a ball, her light green hair falling into her face, blocking out the sight of demons that were to be the cause of her too soon death. But that never came, looking up she saw them take interest in a new being, a boy all in black, her savior. Slowly climbing off the ground, she realized that one of the three Raveners were already gone. The boy worked quick, she thought as he was working on the second. Then all time stopped in her eyes as she saw the third one coming up from behind him, grabbing onto the first weapon she saw on the ground. Thankful that the ruins weren't heavy on the blade so she was able to use it with only a slight burn against her hands, she rushed to kill the one behind him, only being too late.

Genevie saw the stinger sink in between the shadowhunter's shoulder blades, a small gasp caressed the boy's lips as his knees sunk to the ground, collapsing. There was only one left, hovering over the crumbled body. She charged forward the blade striking, turning the demon into ash. Rushing over, she gently turned him over on his side, her hand gently pressed against his wound, green sparks rush through her fingertips only to be able to stop the bleeding. She falls to her knees, holding the boy into her arms as he gasped slightly, her hand wanders over his face, tears filling her eyes as she hastily tries to think of who to call, of who could help. One hand steadily keeping on his back as she tries to keep the poison from spreading. The boy gasped opening his eyes slightly for her to notice the ocean blue that she seen before. "Hang in there Alexander, just hang in there."

Reaching for her phone in the messenger bag, laying beside her, she dials the only person she knows that would save him. An anger-filled voice deafened her ears, "WHO CALLS ME AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?!"

"Ma-Ma-Magnus.. You don't know me, but I need your help.. No Please! Don't hang up.. There's a shadowhunter.. I don't care if you don't deal with them! He's Dying!" The conversation ended abruptly. More tears fell from her face as she clung on to the boy, hoping that the warlock would come save him once more.

**Final words of Wisdom.**

**Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoy as much as I have writing this story.**

**I just have a few things to say. I have this story already written completely out about 40 pages of notes. All I do is sleep, work, read, and write this story. So, Chapters will be out fairly quickly, just depends on how the flow comes from these fingertips. Really hoping to find a beta, but until then, I apologize for the terrible grammar. **

**Please Review. This is my first fanfiction, and the first time writing in over three years. So I hope to have you opinions whether good or bad. **


	2. A Warlock's Suprise

**Authors note!**

**So seeing I had a great night at work, I got the next chapter written out. I'm sorry if things are slightly ooc. But the emotion and stress is high. So of course everybody acts slightly different. **

**Well, All rights to characters (except for the strange little witch) go to Cassandra Clare.**

**Here is the second chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

Magnus Bane was curled under his canary yellow comforter. What once held loving memories, now only a reminder of the loneliness he brought onto himself. Clinging onto the forgotten ratted black sweater seemed to be his only anchor to sanity, he tried calming his mind so he could atleast have some rest. The memories of his once blue-eyed lover haunted his every moment. Tears crept into his mind as he inhaled the soon to be lost scent of sandalwood and Alexander Lightwood. He let them fall, being months since he stopped fighting them off, soaking the material that pressed to his face. His mind desperately wanted to go back to the man, but his pride and words of a long lost friend kept him away. Wait till he comes back to you. Magnus was tired of waiting, tired of hold on, tired of everything.

A shrill ring filled the silent air, breaking his contentedness of wallowing in regret. Looking down to see the caller made confusion hit, a number that was not known, yet something urged him to answer. "WHO CALLS ME AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?!" Forcing his voice into sounding angry, hoping to scare off the caller, but instead a scared, young voice, filled with sadness answered in almost a whisper. "Ma-Ma-Magnus… I need your help." Responding that it was two in the morning, that he wasn't getting up for anybody, when she mentioned that it was about a shadowhunter, he blew the re quest off again, making her know that he doesn't help shadowhunters anymore. Her voice became an urgent yell, " I don't care if you don't deal with them! He's dying!"

He shut the phone quickly as fear spread through his thoughts. Who was dying? Surely not Alec. He would have Isabelle and Jonathan with him, but that voice wasn't his sisters. What if he went alone? No, Alexander wasn't that stupid. It would have been suicide to go demon hunting alone. What if he didn't care? Magnus shook the thought away, realizing he was subconsciously getting dressed, he grabbed the black hooded cloak off of the coat rack and stepped out the door, blending into the night.

He didn't know where to go, yet his feet was pulling him anyways. A few minutes later he heard the sounds of a soft cry, walking faster he heard the same voice that was on the phone, "God please! Don't die. You can't!" A green glow casted itself through the alleyway, lighting up the dark for him to notice white wings two bodies. A tuft of raven black hair peeked out from the the side as the girl clung on to him. What made the warlock run to them was when he saw the bow snapped in two laying to the side. It wasn't just any bow. It was the one he got Alec on their three month anniversary.

"What happened?" He noticed the little witch jump to his voice, sniffling through the tears, "Ra-ravener demons attacked me and Alec came and s-s-saved me, but he got hit in the proc-process."

And the demon that attacked him?" She held out her free hand, showing the burn marks she got from using a blade with holy ruins, "I-I killed it with h-his blade."

Magnus silently nodded in thanks. Not many downworlders would have done that for a shadowhunter, especially if they would have gotten hurt in the process. Taking Alec into his own arms, he shuddered at how light he felt. Not only had he not been eating, the racoon like circles under his eyes showed that he wasn't sleeping either. Standing up, he cradled the shadowhunter to his chest, tears filling his eyes once more. He never envisioned that this would be the way he would reunite with the boy. A few hours back he would have loved to have the chance to hold him this close, to feel the beating of his heart mix with his against, but the circumstances didn't let him enjoy it like he wished. "Can you make a portal?"

The green-haired girl wiped her eyes, nodding softly, muttering softly about something about how portals being one of her specialties. Magnus watching her grab chalk from her bag, clutching the boy closer cooing at him in his slight shift in his arms, watched as she drew a giant archway on the wall beside them. Wanting to ask what she was doing, he never saw a portal being made like she was making it, decided to keep quiet as she drew symbols above the line. Dropping the chalk, the girl pressed her hands against the empty spot on the wall, muttering a few words in latin, releasing as the wall began to glow green. That had to be the quickest portal Magnus had ever seen made. Shifting the boy around in his arms, he stepped through the portal, instantly feeling the cool air of the Institute's Infirmary. Hurring, he set Alec on the cold sterile bed, remembering the first time they were here, now in the same situation. Alec dying.

Magnus was frantically grabbing ingredients where he didn't notice the steps behind him weren't the ones of the strange witch that Alexander saved, but ones of an all too familiar male. Magnus felt burning. Tilting his head to see a Seraph blade against his throat and the commanding voice of Jace Herondale filling the air.

XXXXXXXX

Jace Herondale didn't know what to expect when he heard noise in the Infirmary's supply room. Clary and him were suppose to be the only ones at the Institute, with Isabelle hunting with their mother so that one person can stay at all times to watch if Alec came home. Praying to the Angel that it was his Parabati, he was disappointed when he saw a tall cloaked figure gathering ingredients with haste. Pulling out his blade, whispering it to life as he set it against the stranger's neck, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Jonathan, I would kindly put that away if you don't want your Parabati to die." Jace snarled at the voice. It was of the warlock he once joked around with and stayed in his house for a few weeks. The voice of once a friends, now just the man who destroyed his brother, who pushed him towards the edge of insanity. Jace grabbed Magnus by the arm pulling him around. Fingernails piercing through the silk shirt as rage filled the blonde, "You! You dare threaten me after all you've done?! Tell me why I shouldn't kill you where you stand, accords or not!"

Jace dropped the blade when he heard the shrill screams of his brother, "MAGNUS! Please, Don't…" In a dead sprint the golden boy went running, clenching onto Alec as he withered under in pain. The warlock quickly behind him, mixing the ingredients with haste. "What happened?" Cat- eyes look up at him, relaying the story he was told about the Ravener demons "So you weren't there?"

"No. A witch found him, called me for help and I decided to come and check things out. Praying it wasn't him, but I'm never that lucky to have a wish like that come true." Jace heard the pain Magnus's voice. If he didn't have hatred for the warlock, he would almost be able to feel sorry. He watched Alec, as the warlock slipped him the antidote, his body calmed after a few moments. Both guys were silent, watching the boy slowly drift off into the much needed slumber. Jace's voice broke the silence, "You know whatever happened between you two. It needs to end. You destroyed Alec, truly destroyed him. After he wakes up, end it. I'm being generous letting you see him once more. I don't care if you love him. You dragged him through hell and I just want my brother back. You have one hour with him, then I do not want to see your sorry hide around here, or around my brother ever again. If I do, I will kill you."

**Final words of wisdom.**

**Now that I have all the emotions out, the story should flow better, and actually become the plot!**

**Please Review! **

**The next chapter should be up later on tonight. **


	3. Alexander's Wish

**Author's note!**

**I have to say, Thank you all who've been reading. This chapter is short, because it would be awkward it wouldn't have flown well with the next part. **

**So I hope you all enjoy**

**Again Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instrument characters. Also owns the Infernal Devices characters... I really wanted to keep Magnus, but she wouldn't let me. :(**

When Alec woke up, confusion hit him. Did Jace follow him? Why was he in the infirmary? Why was he shirtless? Quickly looking around, he threw on his pants and a t-shirt. He'll be out before anyone noticed him. His back seared with pain, the boy knew he shouldn't have been moving, but he was a danger to the ones he loved. Most of his emotions were under control, but he didn't want to snap again. He's better off away from everyone, well that's what he convinced himself. "You shouldn't be up."

The world froze. Alec turned around to see the man who haunted every part of his existence. His blue eyes, wide with fear of this being a dream, gazed into the yellow-green cat eyes of the warlock that left him half a year ago. He began to walk towards the tall man, who once covered with clothes of bright colors and glitter, now completely garbed in black. Not a trace of eyeliner or glitter against his caramel skin. Alec shakily reached out and pressed his hand against the man, a small gasp coming from him. He wrapped himself around Magnus. Inhaling the scent he thought he lost forever, tears filled his eyes, thinking he might be able to get the one thing he wished for. But Magnus was tense, not holding him back. Alec steps back looking up at the man who didn't look at him back. "You're a fool Alexander Lightwood."

The first moment of joy that Alec had for what seem an eternity, cracked from those words. "Only idiots throw their lives away. You would have been dead, once again, without my help. You need to move on. You broke my trust, and you think I will take you back again? Why do you think I never came to see you… I.. I.. don-don't want you anymore." With those words, the warlock walked off. Alec thought he saw a tear falling from the man's eye. The door to the Infirmary slammed, waking the shadowhunter from his daze. . NO! Alec sprinted after man, "MAGNUS!"

He ran through the Institute, rushing through the doors, hoping that Magnus Bane was still there. But life would never let him be that lucky. Dropping to the ground he cried, and cried, and cried. Life decided to pull a sick joke, Letting him see one glimpse of heaven again only to tear it from his hands. Slim arms wrapped around him, comforting gentle hands caressed down his back, cooing through his tears as his head rested against a petite shoulder as he broke down, tears flowing down hard. Finally crying from break-up to him walking away, "Magnus… Please. I just want a second chance."

The arms wrap tighter around him, this time the feeling of feathers softly pressed against him arms. The girl's voice began to chant. through the tears, Alec saw the world glow. Then he was falling, until darkness took over.

XXXXXXXX

Jace jumped when he heard the doors of the Institute slam. Getting up to see what that was, he noticed the tall figure lurking in the shadows. "I sure hope you are happy Jace Herondale. He got his closure. Even if it was a lie."

The warlock let out a sickening laugh, tears fell from his face. "I loved your brother, I truly did."

He didn't know what to say, praying to the angel that it wasn't a mistake. But as soon as that thought floated through his mind the strangest rush of calm came through his body. Grasping on the parabati rune, "Magnus. What did you tell Alec?"

"I told him I didn't want him anymore… I mean, that's what you wanted.. What's wrong?" Jace looked at him with fear. He felt nothing, absolutely nothing. Not the pain he's been feeling through the rune the past months, not the sadness, not even a cut off, that told him that Alec died. There was nothing. Like it never existed in the first place, "Magnus… I don't feel him anymore."

**Final words of wisdom**

**Now the Plot begins. Sorry That I ended that chapter extremely short. I just couldn't add more really. The next chapters are going to become a lot longer, Because their isn't going to be as much Point of view switching. **

**Please, Review. I would love to hear your opinions, They would make me very happy! And make me want to write faster. (:**

**I love all of you who've been reading. **


	4. A lost Lightwood

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Here is chapter 4.**

**All rights to the characters, except the odd witch of mine who made this story possible, go to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

"Magnus,I said blue, think indigo! This one looks more turquoise." Blue eyes stared up into the Devil's mark of Magnus Bane as the warlock sighed, dispersing the demon back to it's own dimension. To be honest, he believed that the tall downworlder could do this. He was the only warlock that he trusted with the truth behind the demon he was desperately trying to find. "Well, what time would you like to try and summon again Magnus?"

"Ah, give me a week's time, I should have the right one this time around. " He watched the warlock grin, snapping the candles away, "Until then, I bid you a good day Will."

William Herondale smiled as he walked out of building, nodding slightly at Archer as he passed by. He couldn't give up on this. He knew he was being stubborn, that his request was like finding one specific pebble of sand in the bottom of the ocean, but if anyone could find the demon, it would be that Magnus. His mind travelled over to the brown-haired girl waiting at the Institute, most likely spending time with his Parabati. He sighed, all he wanted to do was love her, but certain circumstances made that impossible. So he kept pushing her away, and she kept going closer and closer to Jem. Will shook his head, trying to think of something else when he noticed a boy laying face down on the side of the street. He snickers, probably he passed out drunk. Getting closer to the passed out figure, he noticed the black marks, sticking out from what looked like bedclothes. Why would he be wearing bedclothes outdoors? Especially during the afternoon. Inspecting closer he realized that the marks were of a shadowhunters, which made the Herondale slightly more confused. Picking the boy up from the ground, he didn't smell any alcohol on him. swinging him over his shoulder, he carried the stranger to the Institute. Figuring that when he got there, he'll know more what to do.

XXXXXXXX

"Please don't leave me!" Alec woke up startled, sweat drenched from his face, and tears falling from his eyes. Looking around he realized that he had absolutely no idea of the room he was in. Panic rose into the black haired boy, he looked like a wounded animal from all who were watching him. Alec tried getting up out of the bed only to realize that one of his arms were cuffed with the same rune that the Inquisitor used on Jace, back when she thought he was Valentine's son. He pulled hard, feeling the burns acrossed the wrist. Screaming out loud, trying to break the headboard he was chained too. Alexander heard a soft chuckle behind him, spinning around, his wrist twisted burning more against the fire-like cuff. "About time you woke up stranger. You kept begging and crying, and I just almost couldn't take it."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Alexander was furious, Nothing ever was going to be good for him. His love left for good, now he was in some strange place with a boy who looked similar staring back at him laughing. Alec grabbed the Witchlight lamp beside him, the only thing close enough in his reach. He chucked it at the boy, who ducked and it landed with a bang on the wall behind him. Alec felt like a caged animal, wanting to be free. Through the commotion, he didn't realize that the doors to the room opened and a woman walked through, gasping slightly at the sight.

"William Herondale! I told you to get us when he awoke. Not torment him." The woman looked made, sending the laughing black-haired boy out of the room she looked towards Alec. Her presence slightly calmed him as she held her hands up, to show him no harm as she walked closer. Her clothing was strange. Like it was taken out of the Victorian era that Magnus was always making comments about, He cringed at the thought of the warlock. Her soft voice brought him out of the memory, "I apologize for William's crude behavior. He found you on his way to the Institute, which is where you are now. My name is Charlotte, and I run the Institute here. We just want some questions answered. We found a few things on you that have slightly confused."

"I never been to this Institute before, Where is here? What's going on?" Alec just stared, sitting back on the bed, tired of fighting the cuff. He watched the woman come over with a stele, taking the cuff off his wrist as she noticed him calmed down. "What things confuse you. If anything I should be the one getting answers."

"Well this is the London Institute," Alec's eyes widen, more questions slipping to the tip of his tongue. But Charlotte goes on, taking out his Sensor and Lightwood crested ring, " One concern is this device, we have nothing of the sort in our possession, which questions your alliance to the conclave. They are worried about you being with Mortmain's army. Which you will soon be able to answer in front of the sword. One more question, How did you get ahold of a Lightwood ring. The Lightwoods are close enough for us to know that you are not one of the their kin."

" I don't know what's going on here, but sensors have been used by shadowhunters since Henry Branwell created them in 1883. Any shadowhunter would know that, it's our way of telling how many demons are in the area. As for that ring, I am Alexander Lightwood, born of Maryse and Robert Lightwood in 1993, so you must not know my family."

He was going to go on about how she was an imposter but the sound of his ring and sensor hitting the ground stopped the words from escaping his lips. Looking up, he saw Charlotte staring at him in pure shock and terror. She yelled out, her voice cracking slightly, "Will! Get Henry! Tell him to send for the Council immediately!"

"Do you know what year it is Alexander?" He looked at her with confusion, but the fear on her face began to put pieces together in his head. The strange clothing, the unfamiliarity the sensor was to them, the belief of him not being a Lightwood. The vile blonde vampire's words rushed to him as he thought of the raven-haired boy earlier. He looks a lot like Will, William was the boy's name, or at least what the woman called him. Everything was confirmed when another man came into the room looking as confused as Alec did, a man he only saw in a book of important inventors that Hodge made him read once. The man who had died over 100 years ago was now standing, very much alive, in front of him. The world began to spin as he realized what happened. Darkness took him as he fainted once more.

"Wake up sunshine," The voice called out to Alec. Once again he wakes up confused about where he was. Realization hits him quick and so do clothes as Will throws them at his face, "Now these should fit, well the trousers may be a little short but you'll fit in better than what you're wearing now little time traveller. Well, hurry up, I know I'm stunningly handsome but we don't have time to stare at my charming looks. The Council are waiting on us you know. The names William Herondale."

Alec rolls his eyes. He reminded him so much of Jace. The attitude most likely was a Herondale trait. Sighing, he looked over the clothes. Mostly black with a navy tailcoat. Laughing sadly as he realized that these clothes were definitely something Magnus would wear. Magnus. He hadn't really thought of the warlock ever since he travelled back to the wondered what the past Magnus was like, if he was carefree and flamboyant like the present self was. His soul craved for the man as he quickly dressed in the foreign clothes that he was given. Looking down at the new Victorian styled self he realized he really did look like Will. Maybe those two were having a relationship, though William didn't seem like he was gay. "I know who you are Will."

"Oh really? Well as flattered as I am, we really must go. Those nasty Ancestors of yours do not like to be kept waiting."

William practically dragged Alec to where the Council was residing. All eyes rested upon him as he walked forward, eying Maellartach, which resided the hands of what seemed the Inquisitors. Alec stumbled as Will pushed him forward to the chair in the center of the circle. A blonde boy snickered as Alec nearly fell. "Looks like you got yourself a twin, Herondale."

"Hey! He isn't my descendant. Though seeing he looks so much like me, I wonder what lucky Lightwood I get to sleep with. Maybe your sister again Gabriel." The blonde jumped out of his chair pulling out a blade, about to rush towards the sneering raven-haired man, but a commanding voice made him stop in his tracks. "Quiet down!" Alec froze in his spot. He held his shoulders high even though he was slightly shaking with fear, "Stranger, Please come forward and present yourself to the Angel's Blade, Given to us by Raziel."

Alec knelt in front of the truth sword. Not knowing how it will react, he answered with pure honesty.

"What is your name?"  
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood"

"Who is your family?"

"My father and mother are Robert and Maryse Lightwood, I have a sister named Isabelle Lightwood, A brother who is now deceased named Maxwell Lightwood, and my Parabati who's considered family named Jonathan Herondale."

"Where are you from?"

"Manhattan, New York"

"What year is it in your time?"

"2013"

"How did you get here?"

"I believe by a young witch, I never got her name. She had green hair and dove like wings."

"Why do you believe she sent you here?"

"The last I remember was." Alec pauses for a second, not wanting to relive the moment, but forced to anyways, "I was begging for a second chance with someone."

"Looks like we have a Romantic on our hands," Will shouts, quickly being hushed by Charlotte.

"Who are you looking for?"

"I can't say. I almost lost my marks because of my love, but my generation is much more forgiving. At this time, it would be completely forbidden."

With that the questions ended, and they sent Alec out of the room as they discussed their plan of action. He was called in a lot quicker than expected. "Alexander Lightwood, the Council has decided that to keep you presence unknown, you will go by being called the Traveller. Nobody in this room will speak of what we have learned here and it will be the Institutes and Conclave's concern to find this witch you speak of. Until then we shall keep your crest ring safe and put you in the hands of-"

The sentence had been cut short as the doors flew open, a man with a burgundy tail coat and diamond encrusted M pinned the embroidered sash around his lithe waist, "So, the rumors are true. There really is a time traveller in our midst."

The Inquisitor pipes up once more, "Magnus Bane, what a pleasant surprise."

**Please Review. Here starts the beginning of a lot more Happy Malec! The story slightly changed. Magnus wasn't suppose to show his head again for a few more chapters. But I changed alot around, so You'll see him alot more and so will Alec. ;) **

**I hope you Enjoyed. **

**Thank's for reading!**


	5. The Time Traveler's Fate

**Authors note**

**So, work has been crazy lately. I finally had a day off to type this, though most of it was already written out in my notebook.**

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy. Again I apologize for all the grammar and spelling errors.**

**To the Guest to Reviewed. This is mainly an Alec/Past Magnus story. But Alec can't stay in the past forever... You just have to wait and read what will happen. **

**Well, Here it is. The long needed next chapter! **

Magnus Bane had done many crazy things in his long and ever-growing lifetime, but it was the first time crashing a Shadowhunter's council meeting. It's not like he was crashing just for a good laugh, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind until he got a fire note from William earlier in the day.

_Magnus Bane,_

_I've sent this to inform you that there has been a Shadowhunter who travelled back in time. There will be a council meeting in the library at dusk. Jem will let you in. Just be there._

_William Herondale_

He could tell that Will knew something he wasn't letting on, but this traveller did intrigue him. No Child of Lilith has been able to work the aspect of dimensional travel, let alone a harder feat of time. The curious being found his feet taking him towards the Institute when the time of the council came. He knew he was late, but that just made for a better entrance. Sure enough, Jem let him in, and the warlock pushed the grand doors to the library with the most dazzling smile he could pull on his face, looking around for the strange travelling boy, someone out of the ordinary. Within seconds he spotted the one in the middle of the circle, he loudly announced himself to the shadowhunters, who weren't paying attention, "So the rumors are true, there really is a Time Traveller in our midst."

The warlock grinned at the glares that were coming from every single person in that room, except for three people. The head of the Institute, who was too busy staring shocked at Will, who was laughing his head off at the warlocks grand entrance. The last person was the raven-haired boy who just stared at him with a sad, longing expression that showed vividly from the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen in a mortal's eyes. "Magnus Bane, what a pleasant surprise."

Magnus bowed as he heard sneers of "Downworld Scum", "filth", "Demon Spawn", he even heard one of the Lightwood boys talk about him being nothing more that target practice, about he could make an easy excuse later about black magic for the Accords later on. Magnus could only shake his head, that was how Shadowhunters were though. They placed themselves higher than everyone else because of their Angel blood. The room grew quiet, Magnus looked up to see the raven-haired stranger hovering over the blonde, punching the Lightwood in the face to make him shut up.

"You sicken me! Target practice? Filth? Magnus is a person, just like you and me! A very powerful person to say the least. You think you are all high and mighty because of being Nephilim? Well you're wrong." He watched the stranger command the floor with passion, his voice captivated the warlock, wanting to know more about the man who was standing up to his own kind, to his own ancestors, " All we do is hunt demons, protect, and keep peace. Do the mundane police think they are all high and mighty? No! So why should you? The Children of Lilith are strong and powerful allies, without the "downworlder scum" you decide to call them, our race would've been destroyed. You know, out of the people here, in my time I only know the Warlock you are trying to downgrade. You don't make any importance that I know of in the future, so get off your high pedestals you put yourselves on."

The room stared as the man went back to his chair in the middle, most were in shock, but Charlotte staring in awe, for the boy was one of the first people to stand up to the council for a Downworlder, William still grinning from him punching Gabriel in the face. Magnus watched him slowly calm down and sit back in his seat. A smile came up to the warlock's lips, glad of a future to look forward too where the Shadowhunters became less conceited. Magnus heads over to the seat that was open next to William, noticing the boy in the middle watching him, looking back between the other black-haired boy and him. Magnus cleared his throat, breaking the strange boy's train of thought, "Now that we all know that I'm still very much alive while all of you are dead and long forgotten, might you get along with your train of thought Inquisitor?"

The Inquisitor cleared his throat, trying to ignore the statements of what all went down, "Seeing you know this Down.. I mean, Warlock Bane in your future, we will keep with the name "Traveller" from here until you make it back home," Traveller, somehow it fit the strange boy in the middle that was nodding at the man standing before him, watching him nod, the Inquisitor continued, "Now we the council decided that It would be best that you stay under watch until we find the Witch to send you back to your time. For now you shall be under watch of the Institute."

The Inquisitor had been interrupted once more by Charlotte, "Well, with Magnus Bane here, why don't the Traveler stay with someone he is more comfortable with, and Warlock Bane might know more of finding the witch."

The boy looked at Magnus with hope, he couldn't blame him. Being with strangers, only knowing one person so far. Besides, maybe he'll learn more about himself, "I'll gladly take in the little Nephilim, especially with that expression of hope. I would just ask a few days to clean and prepare for a visitor to live."

"One concern is that vampire of yours," He could tell the Inquisitor did not want the Traveler living with him, looking back to the boy that caused all this chaos he saw him glaring at the mentioning of the vampire. The boy was clenching his hands, most likely his nails were digging into his flesh. Oh yes, Magnus could tell the Traveler knew Camille, which made him all more curious, "As a matter of fact, she recently left. I won't be allowing her to come back again."

The Inquisitor sighed once more, giving up, "Then, it's settled. The traveller will be kept watched over by the London Institute until Warlock Bane is able to. The Institute and Warlock Bane will look into getting you home. The council's dismissed."

XXXXXXXX

Alec was glad the council meeting was over. Emotions ran stronger than ever through him, finally feeling hope. He watched Magnus and Will talk as the crowd of Shadowhunters began to disperse. He was trying so hard to keep his emotions in check but Magnus looked the same as he did in his memories. The same nineteen year old body, flawless caramel skin, and ebony hair of his Asian heritage. His hair was slightly longer and his clothes styled to fit the era, yet he could see Magnus wearing his ensemble to one of his parties he used to hold often before the two got together. The thing that stood out the most was his face was completely clean of makeup, his hair not up in his famous spikes of random colors, both things his future self wouldn't be caught dead out in public without. _I don't want you anymore_. The words flashed through his mind as he stared at the warlock. Tears threatened to fall as he held them back, forcing him to look away. He felt a twinge of guilt. Feeling wrong to want to be here, to manipulate the only man he ever loved. He was thrown out of his memories as he heard the name he was now to be called come from Will, "Traveler, I shall introduce you to the past Magnus Bane, as you showed us all early that you already know him. Which I must say, fantastic punch to Gabriel's face. That twit deserved that for so long."

Alec shakes Magnus's hand, which was weird seeing he never shook his hand before. He wished he could enraptured the warlock into his arms and kiss him to his heart's content but he looked away blushing at his thoughts. The warlock grinned, "So I must ask, anything different about me so far?"

"Well.. Um.." Looking up at the man once more as he was stared at intently, waiting for an answer, "It's a bit weird seeing you without glitter, and your clothes are a lot looser… a more of them." The warlock laughed his head off, looking at the time, dismissing himself from their company and telling Alec that he'll see him in a few days and they will talk more.

He watched him walk away, confused on how he was going to control himself when he moved in, once again, with the tall man. Tearing his eyes away he caught Will grinning wildly at him, "So have you met your past version of that lover of yours yet?"

Did he know? Alec's breath grew faster. "Uh.." He had to admit he was scared, a second time he had to come out with this sexuality, in a stricter time period nonetheless. So he did what he perfected the first time around. He lied. "Uh, no. I haven't met, her, yet…" Will's eyes sparked as he watched the Traveler stumble on the word_ her_, Oh he knew alright, but he was just going to let the traveler play around in his game until he came out and told him, "Well I know who she is, I'll bring you to her tomorrow. I mean it's obvious! Since we look like twins, and she's madly in love with me."

Alec sighed. He knew Will wasn't going to let up until he told him about Magnus, but hopefully he will. Not worrying about Will's plan, he departed back to his room, trying to figure out how he was going to get his emotions intact in two days time.

**Final words of wisdom**

**There you are my lovely readers! I love you all for reading this. So hopefully you enjoyed!**

******IMPORTANT NOTICE**** 9/9/13**

**So I have to say... this story kinda just pulled a boring blank for me. It comes and goes. I think it was the month spending on the plot before kinda threw everything off. So the chapters will come when Inspiration hits... For now, I'm working on a Kuroshitsuji fic... So please don't be mad. I'm sorry.**


	6. Tessa and Izzy

**To my lovely Fans,  
**

**I must apologize for such a long wait! But wait no longer for I am back, With a newly edited plotline, and no more writers block!**

**The past month and a half had been hectic and I apologize for making you wait so long, Between working full time, American horror story Coven coming out, Catching up on my time traveling with Doctor who, and Pokemon x and y. All that made me quite busy, trying to get out of writers block, but hopefully that wont come back. Now I bid you a good day, and hopefully the next chapter will be coming out soon.**

"TRAVELER! It's well passed noon, and we have to meet the love of your life today!" The loud yell woke Alec up as he groggily looked up at the man that could have been his twin. He stretched his body that was aching slightly from sleeping so long. He slept more that night than he did for the past week. "Now get up, I have clothes set out for you and clothes waiting on the table. "

He watched William exit his room before he got up to change. His mind spinned from all that happened the past few days. It was already four days since he returned to the past, he was unconscious for most of the time, except the day before. Getting dressed quickly he left the room, being led to the dining room by the wondrous smell. There was a warm bowl of beef stew waiting for him, as other Shadowhunters sat eating. He knew all but one at the table. The great Henry Branwell, with Alec found out later, his wife Charlotte. Then there was Will, who was in a glaring match with a girl he never met before. He tried to be as quiet as he could, still feeling very out of place there. Will looked at him as he sat beside the man, "Now there's a handsome figure right there, oh wait sorry, I thought I was looking in a mirror."

The girl across from him straightened up when she got a look at Alec. She brushed her hair to the side, batting her eyelashes at him. Holding her hand delicately in the air she smiled, "My my, nobody told me you were beautiful. The name is Jessamine. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Alec was about to shake it out of embarrassment for her until Will pushed his hand away, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you don't want traitor rubbed off onto you. Besides Jessamine, cut the act, he's a Shadowhunter, and you're not who he's for."

"How do you know that William? There's no possible way his love is from this time. He must be looking for a lovely lady to suite him. I mean, it's not like he's looking for a Downworlder." She laughed but it abruptly stopped as Alec glared, slamming his fist down. "And please tell me, what is wrong with Downworlders?"

"I… I…" She looked at him, her eyes filled with fear as she got up and left the room, just as two other people entered. It was a silver haired boy who Alec seemed to have seen before, or at least his descendant. With a cane in one hand, he had a long brown haired girl on his other arm. He glanced over at Jessamine leaving, "Well, I see Jessamine ran her mouth again, you must be the Time Traveler. I'm Jem Carstairs and this is my Fiancé, Tessa Gray."

For a quick second, Alec saw a painful longing on William's face, a long he much knew for Magnus, a longing for someone you couldn't have. That dispersed as Will clapped his hands, drawing attention to himself. "Ah Tessa! I have wondrous news for you," He declared, a smirk now across his face. "It is a love story fitting for the ages, one that is better than Shakespeare's work. A boy who lost his love from his time, who came and defeated time itself for, _her_. I feel honored to present to you your future lover, the Traveler."

Sarcasm dripped in his voice, as his grin got bigger. He got up, escorting Jem out of the room, "Now you two go catch up." Charlotte and Henry left as the room got awkward. Leaving Alec and the tall brown haired girl alone. The room was silent, Alec looked to the ground quietly speaking up, "I'm sorry, but. Um. I don't know you whatsoever."

Tessa let out a soft laugh, sitting beside him in the seat William once resided in. She set her hand delicately on him arm, to reassure him, "Oh, It's quite alright. We all know who you are truly here for. William is just trying to get you to admit the truth. If I may ask, why didn't you just say? It's not our right to judge the future. It seems already by how you stood up for my kind that the future of Shadowhunters have matured greatly."

"Where I come from, I nearly lost everything for my love. I almost lost my marks, to be banished to a life of a mundane, I lost the respect I had from the council, and I lost my father. I disappointed him, all because I preferred the company of men… Not just men, just one man… and it still was for nothing. I ended up alone in the end. Now I get thrown back into time, to have the love of my life, who I last saw tell me he didn't want me anymore, that I didn't mean anything to him, flaunted out in front of me, unknown of who I am. I meet Will, who is the one person that has kept my sanity, yet he has no idea how much he means. He is so much like my parabati, who was the closest thing I have left other than my family, who I pushed all away. I didn't want to lose him either…. I apologize for not speaking up sooner."

"It's quite alright Traveler. I wouldn't spill my secrets to strangers either if I were you, but I can promise you that we are all here for you. I promise you as well that William finds nothing wrong of you courting Warlock Bane. William and he are quite close actually, and he most likely will help you in your quest."

"How did you know that it was Magnus I came here for?" Alexander looked at her in shock, never once mentioning Magnus's name. Tessa spoke softly in response, "I never told anyone here, let alone William."

"Well, Traveler, you're quite vocal in your sleep, and seeing you're moving in with the man, we don't want you screaming him name out to the world." Both Tessa and Alec looked to the voice, realizing that William came back to the room. "Now I have an idea to stop that seeing you're moving tomorrow, just have to make sure you aren't caught… Would be hell trying to explain it I suppose."

XXXXXXXX

2 weeks after Alec disappeared

Magnus paced back and forth trying to think of something that could track Alec, he knew he wasn't dead, he just knew it. Though the Council declared otherwise. Magnus decided to coop himself up into his loft a week ago, not coming out again until he found evidence that his love was still alive. He knew he was on his own for this, with no help from the institute. He remembered a week ago, when he got kicked out of the place, told by Maryse to never return. He was there to begin with out of anger at the council, about to bust once again into their meetings, he did it once before back when he lived in Victorian era. Magnus was angry. For them to declare Alexander dead within one week, the look on Robert's face seemed to accept the information quite well, better to have a dead son than a homosexual one. Magnus took one look and punched the man, only to be screamed by his divorcing wife to stop, that it was all Magnus's fault that her baby was dead, that he was practically dead the past half of year. Magnus then was kicked out, sworn to never return or contact her family.

Magnus was kicked out of his memories by the sound of the doorbell, he walked over to the door, not feeling the want to use magic and pressed the speaker button right beside it, "I'm sorry, but I am not accepting Clients or anybody at this moment until further notice. Now go away!"

"M...mag...Magnus," The soft meek voice answered, it was slightly raspy, like the sound of a voice after crying harshly, "Its Izzy… I need you"

Magnus let the door open, taking the crying girl into his arms. He realized that she was dressed in White and Gold, the funeral colors for a Shadowhunter. She whimpered quietly into his arms, letting more tears fall, "Please… Tell me he isn't dead… tell me you found him."

The girl was hurt, he could tell, her parents telling her that she's the only Lightwood left hit her hard. He pulled her closer whispering promises that he would find him, no matter what, that he would get her brother back wherever he was, even if he died trying.

**Final words of Wisdom. **

So I must say, I have to start making notes in here of the date, because your going to have to pay attention to that. It's not going to be perfect time stream. Because time isn't perfect and there is going to be alot of Wibbely, Wobbly, Timey, Whimey, Stuff.

So please review, and I will try to hurry with the next chapter, I get more inspired with love! So please review.


End file.
